Yo
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Antes de que Seiya llegue al templo del patriarca, Saga se asegura de reclamarse a sí mismo. [Saga x KuroSaga] Yaoi.


Desperté demasiado temprano sin querer y de pronto recordé esta idea pendiente y... urgh.

**Advertencias:** self-cest, non-con, no beteado y escrito semi-dormida.

Esta idea fue de** Tuti** (esa niña me hace mal) basada en el art que puse de portada (hecho por ぱんつ妖怪＠交地え０１). Hace meses nos preguntábamos quién podría ser el dorado, y ella dijo: el mismo Saga.

Para este fic saqué provecho de que Arles se la pasó alucinando (episodios 63 y 68).

* * *

**Yo**

俺

En el silencio habitaban distorsiones. Renuentemente, las voces retrocedían, pero los ecos habían sido osados y punzantes.

Había visto a Aioros, había visto a Athena, había visto su reino cayendo en mil pedazos y coloreado de rojo. Por primera vez, el color no sólo se reflejaba en el espejo y existía bajo la máscara, sino que su visión fue invadida del tono sanguinolento hasta el último resquicio.

Incluso aquella gota que escurrió de la comisura de su ojo derecho debía tener el mismo color, por algún motivo estaba seguro de que su densidad la delataba; algo en la forma en que escurría por su mejilla, más morosa que una lágrima normal. Que una lágrima de _él_.

Quizás lo raro era simplemente que se trataba de _su_ primera lágrima.

Curioso.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, despidiéndose de alucinaciones cuyo origen no deseaba analizar más. Era llanamente risible que, a estas alturas, él pretendiera hacerse con el control.

Volvió al trono sin consentirse otra mirada hacia la puerta, por más que sus sentidos —alterados por un pánico inadmisible— le instaran salvajemente a girar una vez más y comprobar que la niña no estaba ahí. Y que tampoco estaba ahí el niño cuyo asesinato orquestó hacía trece años. El _segundo_ niño, si remontaba la cuenta para incluir a la perfecta copia física que amenazó su propia existencia.

¿Dos? Saga estaba acostumbrado a dos. Tres le costó más trabajo. Tuvo que facilitárselo.

Y ahora Saga se jactaba de entenderlo y presumía la capacidad de abrumarlo…

Inaceptable.

Pero sus manos temblaban. Las alzó con pausas involuntarias hasta llevarlas a su cabeza. Retiró el casco y, posteriormente y con sobrada ceremonia —¿temor?—, la máscara. El dedo medio de su diestra, tembloroso, se acercó a rozar su mejilla en el sitio justo donde acababa el haz de líquido tibio y hormigueante.

Recogió la lágrima y parpadeó antes de enfocar sus ojos sobre su dedo. _Roja, roja_, tenía que ser roja.

Era totalmente transparente.

Se petrificó durante los segundos venideros, desconcertado por la naturaleza aparentemente humana de la lágrima, hasta que escuchó característicos repiques dentro de su enorme sala. No pudo controlar su pequeño sobresalto. Movió las manos buscando la máscara y, con el vozarrón que utilizaba al _existir_, interrogó furioso al intruso que aún no divisaba. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a irrumpir así.

Hubo dos problemas entonces. Uno, no consiguió abrir los labios. Se dio cuenta de que sólo había pensado sus palabras. Dos, por más que movió sus manos con torpeza excesiva, no halló la máscara que había tenido en el regazo momentos atrás. Y cuando alzó la mirada, _él_ ya estaba allí, justo enfrente, portando la armadura dorada que siempre le había comprendido, pese a sus ratos de insubordinación.

Ella y él; tan iguales.

No atinó a moverse. Quedó prendado por la imponencia de una imagen que no atestiguaba en más de una década, manchada de un solo matiz. El instintivo orgullo le infló el pecho y, antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios estaban torciéndose en una sonrisa viciosa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, también, la mano de él —enguantada en frío dorado— estaba apretando en torno a su cuello.

El hecho de sentirse débil fue tan ridículo como la lágrima. Sus movimientos sufrieron una retardación antinatural. Cuando alzaba los brazos para quitarse al otro de encima, éste los atajó sin problemas, los devolvió a los apoyabrazos con extraña calma, y fue como si los clavara allí. Su cuello, aun cuando la mano del otro se había retirado, todavía guardaba la sensación de opresión y su respiración se escuchaba estrangulada, casi moribunda porque el agarre invisible continuaba ejerciendo influencia.

Todo lo que sucedía era imposible. El simple hecho de que aquél fuera una presencia sólida, para empezar. No tuvo tiempo para analizarlo más. El saqueo inició a un ritmo tormentoso. Y con ello, la imposibilidad de actuar. Fue descubierto y lanzado de vuelta a sus orígenes, cuando no era más que una débil sombra acechante, esperando a que los factores requeridos para su surgimiento se recolectaran con el paso de los años y el avance de una vida que erosionaba cordura.

Fue convertido en _nada_. Ni fuerza ni voluntad. Él le miró fijamente, sin otra emoción en sus ojos que no fuera su vomitiva y perenne melancolía. Y mientras lo asqueaba de tal forma, reclamaba de vuelta su cuerpo. Con la mayor parte de la armadura aún puesta, con su túnica no más que recogida, y aprehendiéndolo con un poder invisible que no podía dilucidar. Porque el poder debía ser suyo, lo había moldeado suyo día a día desde que se reconoció ajeno dentro de este cuerpo y esta alma.

El dolor físico no fue nada comparado al desmoronamiento mental. Las arremetidas, los bufidos, el sudor que veía escurrir —rojo— sobre su túnica, y las gotas que sentía golpeando su rostro; todo era secundario a la ruptura de su autoridad. Nadie escuchó sus gritos de odio hacia su propio calor, contagiado por el de él; ni las condenaciones rabiosas hacia la insoportable lerdez que lo consumía mientras _su_ cuerpo —_suyosuyosuyo_— se convertía en propiedad de alguien más.

Aquél al que nunca pudo —deseó— sofocar.

Su fallo —su egoísmo— era ahora su ruina.

El impune acto de su derribamiento acabó. La palpitación de cada célula y la falta de aire le hicieron emitir sonidos indignos. Con el último ápice de autocontrol, apretó sus labios para evitar mayor humillación. La mano que momentos atrás sostenía uno de sus muslos para asegurar la repetitiva y violenta incursión del ser ajeno, ahora llegaba lentamente hasta su rostro.

El dedo índice se extendió para rozar sobre el punto donde la _primera_ lágrima había acabado su recorrido. ¿Acarició? Eso debía ser una caricia. El contacto se extendió quietamente hacia sus cabellos desarreglados y sudados, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La corriente eléctrica que surgió en ese centímetro de piel húmeda y rojiza causó que se retorciera débilmente y avivara el calvario de cada uno de sus músculos.

Parpadeó con inmensa languidez, sus pestañas empapadas habían adquirido una pesadez insalvable. El trono nunca se había sentido tan grande y absorbente. Le parecía que podría fundirse en él en cualquier momento. Encima de su agraviado cuerpo, la invasiva figura de su captor ensombrecía el resto del mundo. Le había encerrado la percepción hasta que era sólo él, profundamente dentro, proclamándose infranqueable.

—Soy yo.

Su visión tomó colores reales. Lo que conocía como dorado volvió a ser tal, brillante y presuntuoso, sin el enlodamiento carmín. Lo que conocía como esmeralda volvió a ser tal… en sus propios ojos.

俺


End file.
